


teach them diligently to your children

by MiniNephthys



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-02 00:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5227067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monster Kid learns a little about human society.</p>
            </blockquote>





	teach them diligently to your children

Monster Kid pretty much still just gets Monster Kid by the other children at school, and they’re fine with that, though the teachers make halfhearted attempts to say "now, children, how would you like it if no one used your name?”

“But Kid was pretty much my name at home anyway!” they say cheerily, and that shoots down every attempt to get the others to call them anything else. It’s not insulting when they say it, either: they’re a monster, and they’re a kid. Statements of fact.

Monster Kid is the brightest-eyed student in the classroom, always interested in learning about whatever the lesson is on that day. Sometimes they need a little more context explained to them before they can ‘get’ it, but they do their very best to follow along with the rest of the class.

When the teacher isn’t capable of explaining human society, or can’t stop the lesson in order to talk to Monster Kid specifically, Frisk takes over as official Explainer Of Humanity. It’s one of their usual jobs as ambassador to humans, anyway, and they’re pretty good at it, despite not being much of a talker in other situations.

“My big sister’s having her bat mitzvah next week,” says one of the other students, during a bit of downtime.

“What’s that?” Monster Kid asks, looking up from their textbook.

“Um...” The child tries valiantly to explain in simple terms. “It’s a thing you do when you’re Jewish to become an adult. You have to practice reading from a holy book for months and months before, and then you have a big party.”

“That sounds fun! Besides the practicing part.” Monster Kid pauses. “What’s ‘Jewish’ mean, though?”

The student looks at them, then looks at Frisk. “Help?”

Frisk nods and steps in. How to phrase this... “Remember how back in the underground, a lot of people believed in the angel story, but not everybody could agree whether it was a good angel or a bad angel? And some people didn’t believe in the angel at all?”

Monster Kid nods a few times. “Duh, of course I remember! It wasn’t that long ago.”

“Up on the surface, we have a lot of different religions, and they’re kind of like that. They all have stories, and not everyone agrees with what the stories are, but they all say the same kinds of things like ‘be a good person’,” Frisk says, as confidently as they can. “So Jewish is one of those.”

“Oh, okay! That makes sense,” Monster Kid says, and goes back to puzzling over the mysterious intricacies of math.

The first student sighs in relief. “Thanks. You explained it a lot better than I ever could. And when my sister talks about it she just uses a bunch of fancy words like ‘theology’.”

Frisk smiles a little. “No problem.”

“...Hey, I wonder if we’re allowed to have monster b’nai mitzvahs? I should ask my rabbi, I bet he’ll know and have three different other rabbis to quote. Hehe, and then we’ll probably get monster rabbis, too...”


End file.
